


Etiquette

by bethanym09



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angsty teenage Sehun, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Etiquette teacher Jongin, Light Dom/sub, Like Sehun is 17 and Jongin is like 22, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Omg that is an actual tag I am dead, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethanym09/pseuds/bethanym09
Summary: Jongin is a part time etiquette teacher and Sehun is the worst student ever.





	Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> There’s this gif floating around the internet of Sehun talking while everyone else is bowing and Jongin goes over to him and forces him to bow by pushing the back of his neck and that is my excuse for this plotless trash lol. Sorry not sorry. I wrote this in like 2013 on AFF and can’t find the offending gif to link it so let me know if you find it please. Enjoy?

At this point, Jongin didn't know why Sehun's parents kept paying for these rediculously expensive etiquette classes. No amount of instruction was going to make Sehun less of a brat. He was Jongin's worst student by far, and if it weren't for the need to pay for this semester's college books he would have given up weeks ago. Well that and the fact that Sehun happened to be highly attractive. Sehun was the personification of teenage rebellion, all pastel pink hair and rock band t-shirts. His dark clothes were such a contrast to the white walls of the empty classroom. As if to punctuate the thought, Sehun gave another half-ass 45 degree bow before staring at Jongin apathetically. The teacher rolled his eyes in aggitation. "Why can't you just bow the full 90 degrees? Being polite isn't going to kill you." Sehun's emotionless gaze was the only response he got. With a disapproving huff, Jongin marched over to stand next to Sehun. "Again," Jongin barked the order. Sehun once again bowed ever so slightly before popping back upright. "For the last time, this is how you bow." Jongin dipped down into a perfectly executed bow. "Now you do it," he said while still leaning over. As usual, Sehun made to do his poor imitaion of a proper bow. At that exact moment, Jongin's control snapped. In one swift motion, Jongin's hand reached up to grab Sehun by the back of his neck and tug him down to his level. Just as he was about to start berating the younger boy, Sehun let out a soft gasp, effectively rendering Jongin silent. Jongin gaped as he looked over to find Sehun had gone utterly still in a textbook bow, a light flush coloring his features. Realizing what he had done, the instructor released the boy's neck and took a step back. To be honest he'd been expecting...well not that. As he watched Sehun slowly right himself, the gears in Jongin's mind started turning. . "So this is what you respond to huh?" he questioned, folding his tan arms sternly. With a small upturn of his lips Sehun spoke in a teasing manner, "Maybe. What of it?" Before Sehun could blink, Jongin was upon him, tugging the hair at the base of his neck and clashing his plush lips against the younger's haphazardly. Suddenly very glad they were alone, Jongin forcefully backed him up into his work desk. The older ran his fingers under the hem of Sehun's shirt before breaking away to lift it over his head. Sehun gave an impatient whine when Jongin began slowly kissing, biting, and sucking his way down Sehun's torso. The teen's head lolled back and he arched slightly into the ministrations. "Jongin get on with it or get the fuck off," he tried to sound intimidating, but it came out more as a plea. The instructor looked up at Sehun with lust blown pupils and growled, "That's Mr. Kim to you brat," before biting into his hip bone softly. This illicited a sharp intake of breath from the younger, as he grabbed Jongin's shoulders to steady himself. Just as he opened his mouth to form another smartass comment, the sound of his zipper being pulled down cut him off. The pink haired boy shuddered as his cock was pulled free from his black skinny jeans. Sehun carded his fingers through Jongin's soft brown hair before attemping to force the older's lips onto his already hard erection. This caused Jongin to take Sehun's hand smack it back onto the desk. "Say please," Jongin coaxed, looking up through hooded eyes. The sensation of warm breath against the tip of his manhood was enough to cause Sehun's eyes to roll back and flutter close. "Oh God, please," he half moaned. Sehun choked on air as Jongin finally surrounded him in wet pleasure, his skilled mouth sucking gently before pulling back to swirl his tongue around the head. When the etiquette teacher began developing a rhythm, Sehun leaned heavily against the desk and let loose a long, drawn out groan. Jongin kept a firm grip on the boy's hips as the younger desperately tried to force even more of himself into the soft heat. It was obvious Sehun was getting close by the moans that were steadily growing in intensity. With a soft pop, Jongin stopped just long enough to give Sehun a smoldering look and whisper, "Come for me." Devouring him once again, Jongin watched Sehun fall apart, shuddering out his orgasm with closed eyes and parted lips. The devious smirk Jongin wore as he wiped the.excess cum from his now swollen lower lip had Sehun shivering all over again. As the boy caught his breath, his gaze lazily followed Jongin all the way to the door. "See you next Thursday," Mr. Kim said with a wave. . Sehun couldn't help but smile as he zipped up his pants. "Best teacher ever." —————— One Week Later Jongin was having a cup of coffee to try and keep himself from sleeping away his exhaustion between universtiy classes, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. The incoming text had him trying not to laugh. From: Mrs. Oh I cannot thank you enough. Sehun is being a perfect gentleman. Whatever magic you are working on him, keep it up :)


End file.
